


100s

by ray_lantern



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: Драбблы-стословники~





	1. белый ирис

…удар — бурые пятна кроет свежими красными. Щёлкает о бетон выбитый зуб.  
— Я изобью тебя до смерти.  
— Не-е-е, — хриплый смех. — Убьёшь ты меня, когда всё выпытаешь.  
Смерти боится. Хорошо… Чэн знает, как заставить забыть о ней — но не желать её. Выверенный баланс боли.  
— Отойди.  
Инфорсер повинуется. Чэн закатывает рукава:  
— Подай скальпель…

…Витрина цветочного ослепительно-светлая; белые ирисы в ней — нежность и чистота. Чэн замирает, глотая холодный воздух. Дёргает дверь — вонь крови перебивает ароматом цветов…

…Дома Шэ Ли ирис долго изучает. В жёлтых глазах — слишком много для семнадцатилетнего.  
— Ты хороший, — шепчет, накрывая лепестком губы.  
Чэн целует поверх него и на мгновение Змейке верит.


	2. разрядка

— …блядь… спокойнее!..  
Чэн ни хрена не спокоен. Как всегда, когда ночью вдруг просит приехать. Не приказывает — до двери спальни Хуа Би вправе отказаться.  
За дверью — нет. Безупречно вытренированный, Чэн контролирует идеально: если попал под него, терпи, пока не отпустит.  
Пока его — не отпустит.  
И Хуа Би зубы стискивает. Под Чэном тяжело, жарко, долго, не секс — грёбаный тест на выносливость, но господи, Чэну так это нужно, что только подставляться ему, принимать всё взбешённое, жёсткое, дикое, иначе — сгорит…

…После Чэн спокойно закуривает. Берёт его за подбородок, заглядывает в глаза:  
— Тебе, может, прибавку к зарплате?  
— Лучше сигарету.  
И отдаёт свою, вскользь касаясь губ.


	3. игра

Сериальное имя прицепилось намертво. Ещё бы: первая роль — и такой успех.  
Ну и этому придурку тоже «спасибо».  
— На площадке ты — Мо Гуань Шань, — его шёпоту после запоротого дубля, — не играй его, будь им.  
Тому, что не называет иначе, чем малыш Мо.  
Бесит. Обласканный славой, самодовольный, упёртый, смазливый, наглый…  
Идеальный на роль Хэ Тяня.

…Его язык грубый, длинный — до глотки, пальцы сильные, у меня голова кругом, заученные слова сами с языка…  
— Превосходно! Снято!  
Блядь, с первого дубля… И он улыбается. «Молодееец», — выдыхает горячо на ухо...

Он любит и хочет меня по сценарию.  
Я — не хочу верить, что он настолько хороший актёр.


	4. на рассвете

…Сквозняк белым парусом надувает штору, и солнце ложится к ним на постель. Цзянь весь просвечивает в нём, так тепло, ясно. Как искрящаяся бликами водная гладь, как молодая листва на ветру, как нежные крылья лимонницы, замершей на цветке. По его обнажённым плечам рассыпались мурашки, улыбка с тягучей ленцой касается его влажных губ, радужки под вздрогнувшими ресницами — кофе с молоком, сладкий, желанный, нужный…  
— Доброе утро, — шепчет Цзянь севшим со сна голосом, и Чжэнси с силой зажмуривается.  
Наверное, это и есть любовь, думает он. Восемь лет просыпаться в пустой постели — и всё равно видеть его рядом, такого родного, прекрасного в лучах рассветного солнца.


	5. заклинание

В дождь у Цзяня ноют пальцы обеих рук, левая ключица, рёбра справа от позвоночника. Между бровей залегает складка — оттиск тревожных мыслей, они загоняют его в зыбких сумерках; в темноте — нападают.  
У Цзяня внушительный посттравматический набор в его нежные девятнадцать. Чжэнси страшно представить, что там было сломано, вывихнуто, выдрессировано и убито, кем и ради чего. Цзянь не рассказывает, только ведь видно всё, если внимательно наблюдаешь — как осторожно он двигает кистью, как натужно вдыхает, как, задумавшись, растирает плечо.  
— Иди сюда, — Чжэнси притягивает его к себе, кладёт ладони у основания шеи, бережно гладит. И мысленно заклинает: пусть у него ничего не болит, пожалуйста…


	6. царапины

Мо у Чэна какие-то глупые детские привычки пробуждает.   
Мо — как заживающая ссадина, которую хочется разодрать и слизнуть бисерины крови.  
Кожа его нежная-светлая… Кажется, погладишь грубыми ладонями — надолго останутся раздражённые следы. И свежие царапины на его лице дразнят яркостью, тонкие, воспалённые по краям.

Чэн зажимает его в углу кухни, когда Тянь выходит за сигаретами.   
— Ты мучаешь кошек? — костяшками проводит по красной шершавой корочке на виске.   
— Совсем больной?! Я кота с дерева снимал. Просто коты дурные: им помогаешь — они отбиваются…

Чэн думает, что Тянь теперь тоже вечно весь исцарапанный. Что он ходит с разодранной спиной и гордо улыбается, наслаждаясь этой саднящей болью.


	7. кислота

Отец Шэ Ли не раз говорил: его сыну нужна твёрдая рука. Но свои редко отрывал от задниц элитных шлюх.   
Шэ Ли подыхал от наплевательской вседозволенности. Пытался нащупать границы — и чувствовал холодное ничего. Лишь рукоять складной крысы* грела ладонь, стиснутая до боли…

…у Тяня глаза цвета лезвия, его пальцы на горле горят; его подчинённый спокойно сдавливает предплечье. Крыса визжит, задушенная, в руке, в ушах звенит от её крика, пульсирует мир неоново-жёлтым, сладость кислотой разъедает губы…  
Что-то животное внутри униженно тащится от твёрдости этих рук.   
Шэ Ли поглаживает себя ночью, представляя их, и крыса выводит на чувствительной коже бёдер влажные алые линии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *карманный нож Ontario RAT


	8. утром забудется

— Если ты не полюбишь меня, я…  
Голос оборван выстрелом; воздух тонко звенит. Тянь красными пальцами сворачивает купюру, подпаливает с конца, и дым пахнет жжёной плотью.   
— …умру.  
Слово с кашлем и кровью. Уголёк от затяжки алый, искры сыплют с него, гаснут в воздухе. Пепел похож на порох.  
Серыми дюнами он лежит под ногами, сыпучий, зыбкий. Капли крови в нём скатываются в горячие пыльные бусины. Мо их ловит, они лопаются на кончиках пальцев, и руки у него мокрые. Лицо — мокрое…

*

…мокрая насквозь футболка, мокрая наволочка под головой. В частое дыхание просачивается запах железа, и темнота звенит оглушительно.   
_Утром забудется_ , молится Мо, зажмурившись. 


End file.
